mi manera de venganza
by lesly
Summary: ok. esta no es la venganza de Harry, es MI (LESLY) venganza, si odian a los Dursley entren!


son las dos y media de la madrugada.... no puedo dormir.... tengo una idea..... no mejor dicho una rabia dentro de mi.... por que?? muy simple, estoy pensando en las cosas que le han pasado a el pobre de Harry y para colmo tiene que soportar a sus "queridos" tíos... por eso es que estoy enojada, por las crueldades que le han echo esos..... personas que se hacen llamar "normales" lo que ellos son es muy simple.... un esqueleto viviente y dos tiburones ballenas, los tres sin corazón, por eso es que escribo esta historia, para desquitar todo el coraje que siento, solo será un capitulo....creo y lo escribo en el momento así que seguro que saldrá mal o con muchas faltas de ortografía.... pero no puedo dejar esto que siento adentro... bueno....hay va

era un día normal en privet driver, y en particular una familia... la familia Dursley... una señora completamente huesuda estaba en la cocina, y dos ballenas con patas en la sala, comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de pastel mientras veían la televisión, lo único que se oia era el ruiedo de la television, y los gritos de las dos ballenas que veian la television... dereoente alguien toco la puerta

- que extraño no e oido a nungun carro estacionarse

- ve a habrir petunia

- claro cariño

la flacucha camino presumidamente asta la puesta y la habrio con una sonrisa pero puso una cara de horror al ver quien era

- Potter!!!

las dos ballenas se pararon inmediatamente, pero ya el habia entrado a la casa

- que haces aqui Potter!!!!

- la verdad es que queria venir- dijo mientras observaba con repulsion a su tio y a su primo - pero no tengo de otra..... me tienen que acompañar

- nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte contigo!! maldito anormal

Harry perdio la pasiencia y saco la varita apuntando con ella el cuello de la ballena mas grande

- mira maldito muggle, tendras que venir conmigo.... por las buenas o por las malas.... me explico???

- no la puedes usar.... no puedes usar esa cosa- se referia a la varita

- afortunadamente ya sali de el colegio y....- le quito la varita de el cuello y la apunto al jarron que tanto presumian los Dursley que les habia costado una fortuna y con una simple palabra se rompio en mil pedasos, este sonrio y luego volvio a apuntar a su tio con ella- ya puedo usar magia.

su tio estaba aterrado, si le podia hacer eso a un jarron... que le podria hacer a el

-ahora.... vamos.....por la buenas o por las malas???

- esta bien vamos

- bien- Harry apunto con su barita los pedasos de el jarron pronunciando - reparp- y en un instante el jarron volvia a su estado normal, sus tios y primo miraban sorprendidos el jarron, Harry sonrio a si estupides- bueno.... nos vamos???

- a donde

- a Londres

- pero si londres esta a unas horas de aqui

- vamos- dijo Harry un poco enojado mientras habria la puerta.... los tres salieron asustados, asta ese momento no se habian percatdo de la aparencia de Potter..... era alto, su cuerpo ya no era el de un devilucho como antes, ahora estaba musculoso, su cara habia dejado de ser de un niño para combertirse en la de un adulto, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda lo hacia lucir sumamente guapo... y traia una tunica color esmeralda... esto hizo que los tres lo miraban con horros, al salir a la caye voltearon para los dos lados para ver si nadie estaba afuera, pero para desgracia de ellos mucho de sus vecinos estaban afuera, todos al ver a Harry los miraron raro, eso hizo que petunia casi llorara.... pero desgraciadamente no lo hizo, despues vieron estupefactos el carro de Harry (imaginence el carro de sus sueños) ni siquiera ellos sin comer por un mes lo podrian comprar, sin envargo Harry lo tenia y parecia que no lo habia usado mucho, los cuatro entraron al carro, por dentro estaba muy limpio, pero lo que les llamo la aoencion a los tres fue el boton que estaba alado de la palanca de mano, Harry voltio para todos lados, todos estaban distraidos y no prestaban atencion a donde estaba el carro, entonces Harry aprobecho....preciono el boton y en in instante el carro era imbisible. los Dursley estaban mas que sorprendidos, no podia hablar, Harry aranco el auto pero envez de dar para enfrente como todos los autos dio para arriba, no lo podia creer, estaban volando, no hablaron durante todo el camino, Harry por que no tenia ganas de entablar una comvercasion con tan desagradables personas y ellos por lo sorprendidos que estaban de lo que les estaba pasando, pronto ya estaban el Londres, se estacionaron enfrente de un bar mugriento y asqueroso, todos vajaron de el auto, Harry camino hacia la entrada que estaba cerrada, los Dursley solo lo seguian mirando atentamente cada movimiento de Harry, el toco la puesta tres veces y se habrio, los 4 entraron, era tan fea por dentro como por fuera, todos se quedaron mudos ante la precensia de los recien llegados, pero no duro mucho, en menos de lo que se dieran cuanta ya estaban rodeados por muchos magos y brujas sonrientes

- señor potter me daria su autografo??- decian algunos

- ustedes son parientes del señor Potter???...... deven de sentirse muy orguyosos de el despues de lo que a hecho- decia otro

-disculpen... son parientes de el señor Potter???.... me podrian dar si autografo???

los Dursley no reaccionaban....... todo entraba en su cabeza, pero no lo entendian lo que pasaba

- bueno- dijo por fon Harry- si nos disculpan nos tenemos que ir... tenemos prisa

muchos decilucionados se fueron a sentar, sin antes estrachar las manos de los tios de Harry, luego los 4 salieron de hay y se fueron a un pequeño patio, Harry saco su barita , ellos pensaban que iba a destrosar la pared o algo parecido, pero no, solo golpio suavemente alguno de los ladrillos...... se sorprendieron al ver como los ladrillos se iban moviendo solos, pero mas se sorprendieron al ver lo que habia detras de ellos.....era una jigantesca calle, llena de jente, Harry empezo a caminar, los tres lo sigueron adombrados, todas las cosas que hacia.....escobas, calderos, lechusas, gatos, liquidos extraños, y cosas que no sabia que eran

- vamos a pasar a Gringotts antes de ir al ministerio

-eh... que es "gringotts"

- es en donde los magos guardan su dinero

no dio mas explicasiones, sigio caminando, los Dursley sonreia ligeriamente, "seguro potter no tiene ni un centavo" pensaban triunfantemente mientras caminaban hacia un gran edificio, al entrar se horrorisaron al ver que estaba lleno de cosas pequeñas, orejudas, con dedos y uñas largas y muy feas, pero siguieron caminando detras de Harry asta llegar a uno de esas cosas

- necesito sacar dinero de mi cuenta

- su nombre. chillo la cosa esa

- Harry Potter

- siganme

los cuatro lo siguieron hasta llegar a una gran puerta, la habrio con dificultad ya que era muy pequeño, hay estaba otro nome sentado en un tipo de maquina, los Dursley se quedaron sin alientoal ver que no se veia el suelo, era como un tunel, muy largo y muy oscuro, harry se subio al aparato, los dursley hicieron lo mismo, al estar todos dentro esa cosa hablo

- nombre

- Harry Potter

la cosa arranco la maquina, petunia casi se cae a la velosidad que derepente tomaron, se paro de repente haciendo que todos se hicieran para adelante, todos bajaron

- la llave- dijo la cosa alargando al mano

Harry le dio una extraña llave que la cosa introdijo avilmente por muchas llaves asta que se oyo un "clic".... la cosa habrio la puesta son un poco de dificultad habrio la puerta..... lo que los Dursley vieron despues los dejo completamente helados...... vernon casi se caia de la impresion.... frente a ellos estaba un gran cuarto lleno de monedas de oro, todo el cuarto estaba repleto, y no era menos de esperarce, Harry no solo tenia la pequeña fortuna que le habia dejado sus padres.... si no que tambien el dinero que le dieron los gemelos por lo que el les habia dado..... el no queria haceptarlo pero estos lo obligaron a aceptarlo, pero lo que hacia que ese cuarto estuviera a raventar de monedas de oro era que se habia descubierto que el era el heredero de Griffindor, por lo que una inmensa fortuna callera en sus manos, pero el no alardeava de eso, la verdad es que no decia cuanto dinero tenia o ese tipo de cosas haci, pero los Dursley estaban elados ante tanta fortuna, jamas habian visto tanto dinero junto, y pero para el…… para Harry Potter.

Harry solo sonrio un poco al ver la cara de sus tios al ver su fortuna, para el no era la gran cosa ya que casi no lo necesitaba, como ahora era un famoso Auror y no necesitaba el dinero aparte ya tenia un puesto asegurado, todos se los habian dicho "como no van a aceptar a la persona que derroto dos veces al innombrable???" talvez tenian razon pero ese no era el momento para hablar de ese tema, entro a la bobeda y tomo los galeones que necesitaba, voltio y vio que sus tios todavía tenian la cara de idiotas

- nos vamos- dijo Harry con naturalidad

Sus tios no dijieron nada solo lo siguieron, entraron nuevamente a la cosa esa que tomo velocidad rapidamente y en menos de lo que se habian dado cuenta ya estaban denuevo enfrente de las grandes puestas que davan fuera de el banco, por primera vez Vernon decidio hablar

- eh…. Como has conseguido esa fortuna???

- eh…. Bueno parte me la dejaron mis padres antes de morir, otra de un premio en 4 y otra por matar a….- pero Harry no acabo por que una sensual muchacha se le echaba a los brazos, la ballena mas chica lo miro entre celoso de su primo y envovado por la hermosa muchacha

- Harry!!!

-Ginny o dios mio cuanto te extrañe- decia Harry mientras que la abrazaba

- que haces aquí…. Por que no has ido a casa, que ya no quieres vivir conmigo

- acabo de regresar de la mision, y Dumbledore me pidio un encargo

- y que tal te fue

- descubrimos una pandilla revelde de Mortifagos… pero nada fuera de lo normal

- dios mio Harry! Todavía hay mortifagos??? Pense que después de que destruiste a… Voldemort… ya no habria mas

- pues ya ves que aunque lo aya derotado sigue habiendo fieles a el

- no te preocupes, no creeo que hagan gran cosa

- los encontramos en una comunidad muggle, seguro tenian intenciones de matar a algun muggle

- pero tu vas a estar hay para imperdirlo

- claro que si, por eso me pusieron a cargo de la investigación

- te pusieron al frente??!!!!!

- si, Tonks tuvo que dajarlo por el embarazo y me pusieron ami

- tonks embarazada???

- si

- que bueno… como se puso Remus???

- lo deviste de ver, primero casi se desmaya, luego palido, luego en shock y luego super contento

- me lo imagino….. pero cual es el asunto???

Harry voltio a ver a sus tios que estaban detrás de el

- tengo que llevarlos con Dumbledore

Ginny les sonrio y después miro denuevo a Harry

- y para que los querra??

- la verdad es que no lo se y tu que haces

- comprando cosas…. Cuando llegas no sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo- le dedico una sonrisita sensual y le susurro al oido algo que hizo que Harry sonriera demasiado y le dedicara la misma mirada seductora

- te veo en la noche….no lleges tarde o si no no te toca postre

- llegare antes de lo que te imagines

Ginny desaparecio entre la gente dejando a Harry completamente envobado, luego de un instante volvio a la realidad y siguio caminando

Los Dursley seguan viendo asombrados todas las tiendas asta que pasaron por una tienda de libros, en la ventana habia una gran foto de Harry en movimieno apuntando algo con una barita y abajo decia.._el 21 de junio sale a la venta la biografia completa de el famoso Auror Harry Potter, todas sus aventuras, todos sus logros, sus amores… TODO_ y abia un monton de chavas viendo la foto de Harry y suspiando, ellos solo veian la esena atonitos… habian leido "famoso???" no podian creer que el fuera famoso

- eh…. Harry- pregunto la calaca andante

- si

- que es auror??

-mmm, es como…el FBI magico

- tu trabajas hay???

- si

- y que es exactamente lo que eres

Ellos esperaban oir algo como ayudante o algo aci pero el respondio

- jefe de peligros

- que clase de peligros- siguio preguntando, Harry ya se empesaba a artar

- bueno….ataques a comunidades muggles o magicos

- y es peligroso??

- sumamente peligroso, no todos pueden estar en esa categoría, es demaciado arriesgado… ya llegamos

Los Dursley vieron el edificio, era una gran edificio, nada fuera de lo normal… solo un simple edificio, entraron por hay, estaba lleno de jente, todos muy metidos en sus asuntos, corriendo de un lugar a otro pero todos voltearon a ver a Harry para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa

- buenos dias Potter, Potter! Que milagro, hola Harry, cada vez mas famoso no Potter

y cosas por el estilo, suvieron al asensor, tardaron poco en llegar al sexto piso en donde ellos entraron, todos con capas negras, muchos cansados otros sonrientes, llegaron a una gran oficina y una contenta secretaria los recivio

- buenos dia Señor Potter, por fin esta de regreso

- si, que tengo para hoy Emma

- tiene conferencia a las 10 con usos ilegales de la magia, a las 12 junta con los Aurores lideres, a la 2 tiene una comida con el ministro de magia para discutir el asunto de la seguridad de los muggles, a las 5 tiene practica con los Aurores, a las 6 con el equipo de Quiddich y…. eso es todo

- eso es todo!!! Pense que tendria la agenda muy aprentada hoy

- pues esta vez no

- ok, no me pases llamadas…. No sabes en donde esta Dumbledore???

- lo esta esperando en su oficina

- la mia o la de el

- la de usted

- ok… nos vemos alrato

- si señor

Entro a una amplia oficina, era muy acijedora, por un lado estaba un estante lleno de libros extraños, por otro lado estaba una gran chimenea en donde fácilmente podia entrar una persona facilemte,una sofa en la esquina que parecia muy comodo, en todas las paredes habia muchas fotos de el con Ginny, otras de el con Hermione y con Ron, otras con todos juntos y una que resalaba mas por que estaba enmarcado en un marco de plata y que era muy grande en donde estaban los padres de Harry con el de bebe en brazos y serca habia un gran escritorio que se veia muy elegante, una comoda silla estaba detrás de el y enfrente de el dos sillas un poco mas cencillas, en una de ellas estaba un hombre delago y alto con una gran barba plateada y con unos lentes de media luna que dejaban ver unos sinceron y amigables ojos

- buenos dias Harry

- buenos dias Albus… perdon por el retraso pero se me hizo un poco tarde

- no importa Harry, veo que los trajiste como te lo pedi

- si…. Sintense- dijo Harry dirijierndose a las ballenas y a la calaca

- pero si solo hay una silla- dijo la calaca

- no hay problema-. Con un simple movimiento de la barita de Harry aparecieron dos sillas muy grandes que era obio que eran para las ballenas por que Harry temia que esas dos ballenas rompieran las sillas, ya los tres sentados Harry se fue a sentar a la suya

- bien… antes de que empiese… como te fue en la mision???

- muy bien

- algun erido???

- un crusius le dio en el pecho a Walter

- y como esta

- ya mejor pero todavía esta en el hospital recuperandose

- y ti

- casi me alcanzan con en abra cadabra

- pero esta bien???

- claro, si me ubiera alcansado estaria muerto, pero gracias a Dios no me alcanso

- eso es bueno…. Bueno a lo que los traje- dijo refiriendose a los Dursley- los traje aquí para informarles algo… la casa en donde viven pertenece a Harry….

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

- pero eso es imposible!!! Esa casa es mia- grito petunia mientras se levantaba de su haciento y miraba furicamente a Dumbledore mientras que las dos ballenas abrian mucho mas sus ojos- esa casa era de MIS padres y me la dejaron es su testamento y usted no puede quitarmela!!!!!!

- se equivoca señora, efectivamente esa casa era de los abuelos de Harry, de sus padres, pero no es suya, esa casa se la dejaron a Lilly Evans, la madre de Harry… mientras que Harry era menor de edad esa casa estaba a su custodia ya que usted era el familiar mas cercano que tenia, pero ahora que se mayor de edad esa casa es legalmente suya

- osea- dijo Harry mientras que apretaba las manos y miraba ferozmente a los Dusley- que estue viviendo como perro por 17 años en mi propia casa!!!! Estuve viviendo debajo de unas escaleras en MI propia casa!!!!!

- esa casa debia de ser mia!, mi madre le dejo la casa a mi tonta hermana por….

-no te premito!!!!!- dijo Harry viendo furico a petunia y asercandose a ella- no vuelvas a llamar a mi madre haci!!!! Ella fue mas de lo que tu algun dia podras ser en toda tu vida!!!!

- mira muchachito tu no…

- ya!!!!- grito Dumbledore poniendose de pie- no tienen por que exaltarse, las cosas son sensillas, esa casa es de Harry, si ustedes no me creen- dijo refiriendose a los Dursley – aquí- dijo sacando un papel y entregandoselo a la huesuda, perdon a Petunia- esta en testamento de sus padres

Petunia se lo arrebato a Dumbledore y lo leyo llena de furia, al terminar de leerlo lo rompio en pedazos, Harry suspiro y saco su varita apuntando a los papeles que ahora estaban regados en el suelo-_reparo_- y al intante volvio a ser el testamento, harry lo levanto de el piso y le leyo

_Testamento de los señores Harry y Lilly Evans:_

_En eso de nuestras facultades mentales le dejamos toda nuestro dinero a nuestra hija Petunia Evans, la casa de direccion Privet Drive se la dejamos a nuestra hija Lilly Evan, el resto de nuestras pertenencias, como el caro, joyas, y demas se deveran de repartir a la mitad, solo esperamos que rivalidad entre ustedes dos acabe y se lleven como lo que son, hermanas, Petunia deja ese coraje que sientes por tu hermana ya que ella no te a echo nada, y tu Lilly trata de olvidar todas las cosas que algun dia te hizo._

_Las queremos a ambas_

_Sus padres_

_Harry Evans y Lilly Evans_

Harry sonrio al terminar de leer el testamento

- entonces…por eso me pusieron Harry, por que es nombre de mi abuelo

- haci es- confirmo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

- yo no les dare la casa! Esa casa es mia!

- esa casa de de Harry, si Harry quiere dejarselas ya es su decisión, pero si no quiere tendran que irse

Harry medito un poco, y luego sonrio maliciosamente recordando todo lo que vivio con ellos....

- pues... lo siento pero necesito esa casa, pronto me voy a casar (con Ginny) y quiero vivir en la casa en donde vivio mi madre

- ya esta decidido entonces- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente- creeo que eso es todo

- ustedes no nos pueden hacer esto!!!- salto la ballena mayos de su haciento- esa es NUESTRA casa

- bueno- dijo Dumbledore- aqui- señalo de testamento- dice lo contrario

-aparte- intervino Harry- mis abuelos les dejaron su dinero!

- ya no hay tal dinero- dijo la ballena mayor- se fue en comida!

- pues ese no es mi problema!, esa casa es mia! y vivire hay!

la calaba y las dos ballenas no sabian que hacer....

dos meses despues harry entro por primera vez contento a SU casa, ya no habia muebles, nada que perteneciara a la calaca y las dos ballenas estaba es esa casa, subio al segundo piso y vio los amplios cuartos, pero habia uno que le llamo la curiosidad, en todo el tiempo que vivio hay nunca entro a ese cuarto ya que siempre lo tenian con llave, niciquiera la ballena menos podia entrar, trato de abrirlo pero estaba cerrado, saco su varita y pronuncio un encantamento que habrio la puerta, se sorprendio al ver lo que habia dentro, era un cuarto de color rosa pastel, la cama era de madera de cedro blanca, habia unos libreros grandes en donde habia muchos librosde magia, pociones, se sorprendio ya que nunca habia pensado que abrialibros de magia en la casa de los Dursley, enel buro habia una foto que estaba cubierta por el polvo, harry la agarro de le quito el polvo, se sorprendio al ver que era una de su madre junto a su padre, se veian tan felices, pero mas se sorprendio al ver que ella sobaba suvientre,era una foto de Lilli Evans enbarazada, a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, se veia tan hermosa, lastima que solo fuera una foto, reviso la habitacion, estaba su varita, sus libros, cuaderon, albunes de fotos de ella y su padre, cartasde su padrehacia su madre en donde le pedia que salieran, otras de amor, regalos, recuerdos que seguramente fueron especiales para ella, dejo todo esactamente como estaba y salio de esa habitacion, esa era una habitacion muy especial para el, nunca la cambiaria, seguiria como la habia dejado su madre.....

residencia actual de los Dursley- callegon

lugar de trabajo de los Dursley- basurero

estado de animo de los Dursley- completamente infelices, como alguna vez lofuepara Harry Potter

residenciaactual deHarry Potter- casa en Privet Drive

lugar de trabajo de Harry Potter- jefe de Aurores

estado de animo de Harry Potter- completamente feliz, viviendo en su casa con su esposa y sus gemelos

_bueno haci acaba! ya se mebajo el enojo! ahora estoy FELIZ!_

_hay MUCHAS faltas de ortografia pero lo que pasa es que lo escribi todo en una noche! y no las pude corregir_

_espero RR! _

_no se les olviden los RR_

_NECESITO RR_

_felices fiestas y....VACASIONES_


End file.
